Zeno
Zeno Numerian was a High Elven noble and aristocrat who once presided over the Numerian bloodline. He is one of the main aggressors responsible for the War of Summers' Solstice. Personally responsible for the isolation of his own line, as well as the northern area of the province of Augustaminca prior-to the war, Zeno earns his acclaim through his militant strategy and well-crafted speaking ability. For six-hundred years, he served as the judge of the city of Maxius. Upbringings Zeno was born on the 15th of June, 1243 A.F in the city of Illyrium, the northern-most town of Augustaminca. Born the third son of a lowborn mother and a middle-class, enlisted father, he only attended school when not working as at the small store which his family ran in the city's western district. Once he had completed secondary school, he received no further education in the Disciplines other than what was expected of any Quel'dorei at that time. After spending several years raising a fund for himself, Zeno was able to afford a formal education at the College of Northern Quel'Thalas. His academic career took him into the province of Praevalita, where he spent the course of his training and research. Once he had earned his Certificate of Mastery, he traveled home to Illyrium, where he spent the next few years as a civil lawyer before ascending to the position of 'Judge' in 1314 A.F. Ascent to Power Centuries passed beneath the peaceful reign of the Sunstrider lineage before any sort of conflict would arise again. In his position as Judge of Ilyrium, Zeno was granted the power he desired and the ability to exert it over the people which he did not rightfully have any true rule over. He was quoted once after a case involving a nobleman as saying the following while the accused was dragged away to prison to serve the life term he had sentenced him to: "Nobles shall be nobles. Yea, my father has to him blue blood; the faintest traces are in my heart. I detest it, still. As I see the corrupted and contempt wield their flaming swords, men like you, I know it is my duty to be the shield to the people. Your kind shall never contend with Justice, Law, and Order - the holiest of trinities - and survive." In 1599 A.F, when the D'lanastions of the North had taken to the throne with each of their line appointed Governors of the provinces there, the House of Britannicus began its march to Augustaminca. Entering Illyrium, they searched Uyru Orangewalk, the current Consul of the city at the time, only to discover that he had fled out of fear of execution. With no other prominent figure to turn to, ironically, Zeno was taken and knighted in the same ceremony that the other Consuls of the six major cities of the province had been. He was knight and named lord of the northern territories of Augustaminca on April 19th in a formal ceremony. Isolation When Zeno came to power in the northern territories, it was no surprise to anyone that he began his reign with the placement of strict rules and regulations. Embargoes were sanctioned by his authority, restricting trade from the neighbouring provinces of The Blackwald and Valentinus. He hired a secret police forced nicknamed the 'Redwing Party'; it was composed of 300 of the most-vicious criminals which had been previously sentenced to death by his own ruling. Zeno enjoyed a peaceful first few years as lord of his lands. His family prospered, yet his work left him little time for visits or interactions with others. Due to his secluded nature, many thought him to be a closeted homosexual. Rumours and allegations of that claim would continue to circle, and were made widespread especially by Polytheus, the lord of the Justinians. In 1623 A.F, news of the Echelon Trials held by the Olybrian lord Rufus sent a massive way throughout the province. Disgusted by the idea of noblemen carrying out the will of the people, Zeno went into a rage, accusing the Olybrian lord and his council - Jury, at the time of the trials - as a traitor. He openly stated that the lord should be sentenced to death: "Let any man who weighs the life of one in the worth of coin himself be torn burnt down like the gold which he favours so much over humanity." When the Servian lord Maxil came forth, pleading for reason with the former Judge, he went off in yet another tangent. From Jellion, where the summit had been held, Zeno moved all of guard and men back into his citadel at Illyrium. He was not heard from again until the year after when Ricimer Caracalla came to him, setting the tone for the War of Summers' Solstice. Category:House of britannicus Category:The D'lanastion Monarchy